Mark Worthington
Mark Worthington is a Production Designer who worked on the first twelve episodes of 's first season. Worthington earned his BA in Theatre from Reed College and his MFA in Set Design from Carnegie Mellon University. His first credit as art production assistant received Worthington for his work on the horror film Due occhi diabolici (1990, with Adrienne Barbeau and James G. MacDonald). He then worked as assistant art director on the western Posse (1993, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., Salli Richardson, Robert Hooks, Christopher Michael, and Bob Minor) before he received his first credit as art director for his work on the western Tombstone (1993). Beside working as set designer on the science fiction comedy Freaked (1993) and the thriller Mad City (1997), his credits as art director include the romance Mad Love (1995), the thriller The Chamber (1996), the war drama The Empty Mirror (1996), the drama Wag the Dog (1997), the action thriller U.S. Marshals (1998, directed by Stuart Baird), the comedy Town & Country (2001), the drama Hearts in Atlantis (2001), the comedy sequel Austin Powers in Goldmember (2001), the drama Moonlight Mile (2002), the comedy sequel Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003), and the comedy Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! (2004). Since 2001, Worthington has also been working as production designer on projects such as the family comedy Christmas in the Clouds (2001), the television comedy on the Edge (2001), the comedy Straight-Jacket (2004), the television drama The Catch (2005, written and produced by J.J. Abrams and starring and produced by Greg Grunberg), and the sport drama Believe in Me (2006). Worthington previously worked with J.J. Abrams on the pilot episode of his series Lost in 2004. The pilot was written, directed, and executive produced by Abrams, written and produced by Damon Lindelof, produced by Bryan Burk, starred Daniel Dae Kim, Terry O'Quinn, Jonathan Dixon, and Greg Grunberg, and featured music by Michael Giacchino. For Lost, Worthington received his first Excellence in Production Design Award nomination from the Art Directors Guild in the category Single-Camera Television Series in 2005. Between 2006 and 2010, Worthington worked as production designer on all four seasons of the comedy series Ugly Betty. The series starred Tony Plana and Vanessa Williams and Worthington won an Excellence in Production Design Award from the Art Directors Guild in the category Episode of a Single-Camera Television Series in 2007. He received three more nominations for this series in the following three years as well as two Primetime Emmy Award nominations in the category Outstanding Art Direction for a Single-Camera Series in 2007 and 2008. Worthington made his directorial debut with the fourth season episode "London Calling" in 2010. Further credits as production designer include the short-lived comedy series Love Bites (2011, starring Greg Grunberg), the pilot episodes of Once Upon a Time (2011) and Political Animals (2012), and episodes of Backstrom (2015) and Battle Creek (2015, directed and executive produced by Bryan Singer and art direction by Andrew E.W. Murdock). Between 2011 and 2015, Worthington worked as production designer on the first five seasons of the horror anthology series American Horror Story on which he worked with Zachary Quinto and James Cromwell and art director Andrew E.W. Murdock. This work earned him three Excellence in Production Design Awards from the Art Directors Guild in the category Television Movie or Limited Series in 2013, 2015, and 2016 as well as nominations in 2012 and 2014. Among the many people he shared these awards with are Lauren E. Polizzi, Andrew E.W. Murdock, and Kevin Houlihan. Worthington also won an OFTA Television Award from the Online Film & Television Association in the category Best Production Design in a Non-Series in 2013 and two nominations in 2012 and 2014 as well as four Primetime Emmy Award nominations in the category Outstanding Art Direction for a Miniseries or Movie in 2012, 2013, and 2014. Among his more recent credits as production designer was also the first season of the horror/comedy series Scream Queens (2015, stunt coordinated by Jay Caputo) and the pilot episode of the crime/drama series Citizen (2016). External links * * Mark Worthington at LinkedIn.com Category:Production designers